This invention relates to chemical analyzing instruments, and more specifically to optical analyzing instruments for measuring properties such as the concentration of one or more chemical species in chemical samples.
Optical analyzing instruments which have a remote sample cell communicating with a central instrument unit via optical fibers are known. These instruments analyze a single chemical sample which can remain stationary or alternatively flow through the sample cell. However, such optical analyzing instruments are not well suited for measuring properties of a plurality of chemical samples provided simultaneously to the analyzer. Rather, an instrument for each sample is used. Using multiple instruments is complex, and differences in calibration can arise between the instruments which affect the analysis.
Other instruments make use of a mechanical translator for alternatively positioning fiber optic cables at a given location in order to effect multiple channel operation. However, instruments incorporating such translation devices typically suffer from reduced reliability and repeatability due to mechanical limitations such as wear.
The present invention is specially adapted to solve these and other problems associated with measuring properties of multiple chemical samples.